The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a surgical instrument and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a surgical fastening device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,670,362 to Zergiebel discloses an applicator for applying an absorbable screw fastener to tissue, the applicator comprising an outer tube housing a cylindrical drive, a pilot in the form of a needle, and a plurality of absorbable screw fasteners. The cylindrical drive includes fingers adapted to hold a distal most screw fastener in position for application in the body. The cylindrical drive, pilot and screw fasteners rotate in order to advance a fastener into body tissue. In some embodiments, the cylindrical drive and pilot also advance distally until the pilot extends out of the distal end of the outer tube housing.
US 2011/0071578 discloses a surgical fastener system including a tube having an inner bore with an internal threaded portion, housing a plurality of fasteners having a throughbore with a non-circular cross section portion. The fasteners engage with a splined mandrel that passes through the throughbore of the fasteners and rotates the fasteners relative to the mandrel to move at least one of the fasteners along the mandrel's longitudinal axis. A distal end of the mandrel may be inserted into a material such as a tissue, prosthetic or other, and a fastener may be deployed from the distal end of the mandrel while the distal end is positioned in the material. In some embodiments, a pusher element is provided adapted to engage with the mandrel for rotation with the mandrel and engage with the internal threaded portion of the inner bore for urging fasteners to move distally on the mandrel.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,666,194 to Field et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,668 to Sancoff, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,315 to Sancoff et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,979 to DiCarlo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,978 to Sancoff et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,893 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,980 to Field et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,862,573 to Darois et al., WO 2008/010948 by Colesanti et al., WO 2011/008257 by Felix, U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,526 to Green et al., EP 2263559 by Bolduc et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,616 to Bolduc et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,882 to Bolduc et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,008 to Bolduc et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,772 to Bolduc et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,656 to Bolduc et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,051 to Bolduc et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,248 to Bolduc et al., US 2008/0097523 to Bolduc et al., EP 1382302 by Bolduc et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,221 by Stein et al., WO 2000/028902 by Jervis, U.S. Pat. No. 7,867,252 to Criscuolo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,612 to Shipp, U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,610 to Viola et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,660 to Aranyi et al., EP 2260775 by Aranyi and U.S. Pat. No. 7,655,020 to Wenzler.